Altering the Past
by The Super Sayian 3
Summary: Takes place during the android saga. At first it starts in the future, and Trunks, along with Gohan go to the past to warn everyone about the androids. Do Goku and his friends have what it takes to win against the andorids or not? Find out in Dragon ball z Altering the past.
1. Chapter 1 Altering the past

Chapter One: We Need to Survive

Future Gohan and Trunks were flying off to face the androids.

"Gohan!"

"Yeah Trunks."

"Be honest with me do we even have a chance against the androids?"

"Don't know Trunks. As far as I know, we are still no match for them." Gohan had said as he turned into a super sayian.

"Gohan!"

"What is it Trunks?"

"I need you to train me. I have suffered just like you have. I am tired of running from the Andorids. I want to fight. Please Gohan train most know what I am feeling-we are both half sayian. So please Gohan train me. I must become a super sayian like you. We will always have no chance against the andorids if you are always the only one fighting them. May I remined you that we are all thats left. The Andorids have already killed Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Jaydrobe, Chaitzu, and even my own father, Vegeta."

"I know that Trunks!" Gohan shouted back with anger, "You were not there to witness all of their deaths like I was. I promise you I will not let them go unavenged. Not one of their deaths will go unaccounted for. Not one of them!"

"So are you going to train me or not?"

"Fine I will train you, but you better be ready Trunks, alright?"

"Yes, thank you Gohan." They decided not to face the androids just yet, and instead headed to train and better prepare for the battle they knew would come. Gohan and Trunks headed to Bulma's house and asked her if she had a place where they could train. "Sure Gohan right down that hall is a training room."

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan said, "Come on Trunks, let's go." Trunks nodded his head in agreement and followed Gohan down the hall to the training room. "Alright, let's see what you got."

"Right lets go." As Trunks charged at Gohan to start his intense training.


	2. Chapter 2 Altering the past

chapter 2 Into the past

After a year and a half of traning Trunks, he had finally become a super sayian.

"Gohan I did it I did it I have become a super sayian." As Trunks flew into the morning blue sky with soy screaming yes i finaily did it. Trunks thought to himselve, alright it is time to face the andorids. "Gohan you ready to face the andorids and end this tragedy the Eath has gone threw." Gohan thought to himselve hard.

"We are still not ready has much as I wish were where not. How to I tell Trunks? Look Trunks I am sorry , but you are still not ready for them."

"But I am a super sayian now come on Gohan we have to stop this madness."

"No Trunks! Gohan had yelled back."

"I sorry Gohan, but I am going. As Trunks flew off into the distance."

"No Trunks stop! Gohan had yelled. What am I going to do I can't let him to this. this is bad. Gohan had thought to himselve as he flew off to find Trunks."

"Where are those andorids Trunks thought to himselve. Forget it, I will just head on home. Trunks said."

It had been 2 hours sense Trunks had searched for the Andorids and decided not to and head on home. Trunks could here a scream below him. "Trunks get in here now!"

Trunks said nothing he just rush to his mother only to see the andorids there as well. "Don't come any closer Trunks or it will be the end of you mother". andorid 17 had said.

"Let her go!" Trunks had shouted as he turned into a super sayian and charged at andorid 17. Hun. 17 had said. Trunks had punched Andorid 17 to the ground and thought to himselve. How should I destory you 17? Mom run. Trunks had shouted.

"you will pay for that kid. 17 said to Trunks."

"Son look out. Bulam had said."

Hey bright eyes. 17 said

Trunks had no time to react. Andorid 17 slamed him into the ground and knocking him back to his basic form and out cold.

"No my son! Trunks!"

"Now you die woman. 17 had said shooting a energy beam right threw her."

Andorid 17 had left the building. Trunks had just woke up. "Mom where are you. Trunks had screamed. Trunks had turned around and saw his mother lying on the ground dead. O no no. Trunks said to himselve walking to where is mothere was lying. No mom nooooo! Trunks had scrame with anger and tires."

Gohan could fell Trunks energy level rising and flew off to where Trunks was. "Trunks what is it?"

"My mother is dead. Trunks said."

"I am so sorry Trunks. But i have a bit of good news. What is it Gohan? "Your mother invited a time machine to go back in time and give a warning about the andorids, she hid it under the ground, and she also has Goku's heart medicie is also down there."

"Alright lets go back in the past to end all of this."

"Right. Lets go Trunks."

Gohan and Trunks had then left the house and went under the house and found the time machine and Goku's heart medicie and went into the past.


	3. Chapter 3 Altering the past

Chapter Three: Frieza returns

In the deeps of outer space where Namek use to was what was left of Frieza. King cold was searching for his son Frieza. King cold just then flew over what was left Namek. "King cold! One of Cold's soldiers' had said. It looks like Namek has been completely destroyed. No one could have survived not even your son."

Whats that up headed. Cold had asked."

"Its your son."

"Bring him aboured now ! Cold had yelled at his soldiers. If he his still alive my son will be able to get revenge on that monkey."

It took about 5 hours to rebuilt. "Father we are going to Earth right now!"

"Why son? "

"So I can get revenge on that monkey and all of his friends."

"Alright men you heard my son, plot a course for Earth."

"Yes one of the soldiers had said.

" It took about 3 hours to get to Earth. The remaining Z Fighters could sense Frizea's energy heading to Earth and flew off where he was going to land near by. "Alright Frizea should be here any minute had said."

"He's here. Krillin had shouted with fear. I don't want to die again what should I do. He thought to himself."

Frizea had just than land on a mounted top near by. "Alright soldiers I want you to kill everyone on this planet till the super sayian arrives on Earth."

AS Frizea's soldiers left. They were immediately cut into pieces. Who are you? Frizea had asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Altering the past

chapter 4: Frizea and Cold's end

"You don't need to know Frizea. Future Gohan had said turning into a super sayian."

"No he has those same eyes as Goku. Frizea said to himself scared to death"

"What is it my son? Is this the man who hurt called Goku."

"No father this is a new one."

"Before anyone had time to react Future Gohan had charged at Frizea and punched him right into the ground. It is time to end you Frizea you will no longer hurt anyone again. Gohan had said to himself. I know. Gohan thought to himself. KA ME HA ME HAAAAA! The kamehame was released from his hands and disintegrated in a flash."

"No my son! Cold had yelled with anger."

"Just then Trunks had turned into a super sayian and chared at King Cold. I will finish you. Trunks had said outloud, only to be slamed into the ground by Cold."

"Dum kid. What makes you think you can take me on. Cold had said with a smile on his face."

"No Trunks! Gohan had said outloud as he charged at Cold and punched him into the sky and and did a vanishing move right behind him and charged a kamehame blast. KA ME HA ME HAAA! As Gohan had released a kamehame from his hands. The blast had hit Cold right in his back kocking him into the ground and breaking him into pieces."

The Z Fighters were standing behind a huge rock near where the fight had ended. "Hay guys follow me I am heading to where Goku is going to land witch is in about 3 hours, just follow me."

As he, Trunks, present time Gohan, krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chaitzu all flew off to see Goku once again.


	5. Chapter 5 Altering the past

chapter 5: Secerts revieled

It had been 3 hours sense Future gohan had killed King Cold and his son Frizea. "Alright guys it has been 3 hours. Goku should be landing any minute now. Future gohan had said."

Goku's space pod had landed in te ground created a giant crater in the ground. Everyone was running to where Goku had landed. However Vegeta had rushed right in front of everyone. "Tell me how did you escaped from planet Namek anyway."

"Ya Frizea's ship would not work at all and we all thought you had died. Krillin had said."

"It was a very close one and I mean a really close one Goku thought to himself. Whale I was on Frizea's ship I caught a glips of another ship, I ran to it, and there was not time for me to plot a course for home so just fired up the engine and punched and the next thing I knewe was I had landed on some strange alien planet. They were very friendly. They fixed me back to heath and fixed my space ship and they even tought me some to tricks. once I could sense Frizea heading for Earth I headed on home. By the was who defeaded Frizea was it you Vegeta or was it you Piccolo. He was defeaded by this guy. Piccolo had said."

"Goku I we need to talk to you, but in private."

"Ok lets go. Goku had said flying a good distance from the rest of the Z Fighters. Thanks for defeated Frizea for me."

"Your wellcome Goku, but I need to talk to you about something. Alright what is it. First of all we are not from this time we came here in a time machine 20 years in the future."

"You guy are from the Future! Goku had said with a loud gasp."

"Yes we are and we have to tell you something and that is in 3 years on an island 9 miles off of south city. 2 evel andorids will appear and they will destoryed everthing and everyone, as in Tein, Krillin, Piccolo, Yajdrobe, Chaitzu, Yamcha, and even my father Vegeta."

"Vegeta is your father. Goku said out loud."

"Yes and Bulam is my mother."

"What! You mean Vegeta and Bulam have a kid."

"Yes, but you can not tell them they will look up to each other in time."

"Wait why aren't I helping out. Do the andorids get to me as well."

"No they don't. Not to long from now you are going to catch a heart virs and you are going to die from it, and that is one of the maine reason I am here. As Future Gohan gave Goku the medince he needed. Here take this when you get sick and you will be fine."

"Thanks and what are your names."

"He is Trunks and I am your son."

"Really your my son."

"Yes I am."

"So will i see you again? Goku had asked."

"You will see us in 3 years time."

"Alright see you guys then."

"Alright Goku bye. As Future Gohan and Trunks left back for their own time."

Goku had then flew off to his friends to give them the news. "Alright it's time to start traning. Goku had said as he and the rest of the Z Fighters flew off to train for their battle with the andorids in 3 years time."


	6. Chapter 6 Altering the past

Chapter six: The andorids

3 years had past since Future Gohan and Trunks gave the warning about the andorids. Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters flew off to where the andorids were suppose to show. "Dad! Present time Gohan had said. Down there is the island. He and the rest of the Z Fighters had landed on a hilltop near the city."

Has they landed they saw Bulam already there with a baby in her arms. "Hey guys. Bulam had said."

"Bulam you never told us you and Yamcha got married and had a kid."

Yamcha stood up with and angery look on his face. "Look the kid's not mine."

"So who is the father. present time Gohan had said with a confused look on his face."

"I bet the father is vegeta. Goku had said with a simile on his face. "

"How did you know that Goku. Bulam had said to Goku confused on how he knew that."

"Its just a bit of luck is all."

"So whats his name. Present time Gohan had asked."

"His name is Trunks. Bulam had said."

Just then Kron and Yajdrobe had come delivering seneu beans. 'Here are you seneu beans. Now see you lature."

As Yajdrobe gave Goku the seneu beans and got back into his flying car and left with Kron. Just a few seconds lature the car was blow up killing both Yajdrobe and Kron in seconds. "Look in the sky its the andorids. Krillin had shouted."

The andorids then flew down to the city. "Where are they? Piccolo had have to search the city and find those andorids."

As the Z Fighters left the hilltop in search of the andorids. Yamcha, Tein, and Chaitzu all flew together in search for the andorids. "Ready to die fools."

"Who said that. Tein had question."

As he, Tein, and Chaitzu all were attack from behind and slamed into the ground. Not able to move the andorids had charged up a blast and strunk it had Yamcha, Tein, and Chaitzu killing them all within seconds. The rest of the Z Fighters could sense their life force disappearing and flew off to where they were. Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters had landed near the andorids. "No! what have you done to them Goku had yelled."

"Don't worry you will be seeing them soon enough as it is."

"Follow me so i can turn you into ash. Goku had ordered."

"Fine we will follow you. As Goku, the rest of the Z Fighters, and the andorids had flew off to fight somewhere else. I have spyed on your fights for the last few years and I know all of your moves and how to protect myself from them. One of the andorids had said."

"Did you spy on my fights on Namek as well. Goku had asked."

"No we were not able to once you left the planet, but it does not matter you have no chance me."

"You might think you know that you everything there is to know about me, but really your not even close. Goku had said as he had turned into a super sayian. Now the real fight begins."

As Goku had charged at the andorid.


	7. Chapter 7 Altering the past

Chapter seven: Goku vs Andorid 19

Goku charged at Andorid 19. "I will end this right now."

As he knock Andorid 19 to the ground and breaking his arms into pieces. "KAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE HAAA. As Goku released a kamehame from his hands hitting Andorid 19 and destroying him within seconds."

"You did it Goku. you won. Krillin had said with joy."

However Goku had follen to the ground holding his chest in pain.

"Dad whats wrong. Present time Gohan had asked."

"Its my heart it fells like I am dying."

"Dad here I brought the medince that the future boy brought. Here catch as present time Gohan had thrown the medince to Goku."

It wuld take some time for the medince to take affect. As Goku took the medince. "Die Goku! The andorid had said. Charging a blast big enough to destory the whole planet."

"Dad lookout a mystery person had yelled out kicking the andorid a big distance away. It was Future Gohan and Future Trunks."

As he Future Gohan and Future Trunks had turned into super sayians saying we will take things from here.

"Don't try to help us. We can take this no promblem dad."

"I have a bad feeling about this because theis is not one of the andorids from my time and that can not me good. Trunks had thought to himself."


	8. Chapter 8 Altering the past

Chapter eight: The real andorids

"Trunks you take. Dr Gero. Future Gohan had said."

"Right."

"What? Did you say Dr. Gero? Goku had question."

"Yes I did and I want to know why did you spare him father? He created the andorids, but the ones you have been fighting are not the ones from my own time."

"What? How is that possibible? Goku had tought to himself. I thought I had killed Gero and your telling me that the andorids that we have been fighting are not the ones from your time. Goku had asked."

"Yes I am sure. Future Gohan had responed."

had then graped Trunks and threw him to the ground and shot a giant enery beam right through him killing him within seconds. "No Trunks. Future Gohan had yelled charging at ."

Just then vegeta had rushed himself in front of Gohan and said "stay out of this. He killed my son from the Future and he will pay with his life. As Vegeta had chargred up his power and a bright yellow flash of light was covering his hair and his his body."

"Vegeta your a super sayian Goku had said in shock."

"You will stay out of this Kakarot because after this is all over your mine. You too kid stay out of this."

then flew to the sky and said "you might have beaten me, but one I sent 17 and 18 to kill you, you and all of your friends will die."

"No not that move Piccolo had said."

"Solar flare. had said as a bright flash of light had covered all the Z Fighters eyes and Gero had flew off to his lab to wake up Andorid 17 and 18."

"Andorid 17 and 18 are the real andorids you told us about right. Piccolo had asked."

"Yes they are Future Gohan had said."

had got back to his lab and woke 17 and 18. Before Gero had a chance to tell them what to do they killed him. "you will never put us to sleep again old man. 17 had said in his head with a smile on his face."

"Come on bro lets go and kill everyone 18 had said as she and her brother left the lab and blew it up."

"What do we do now present time Gohan dad asked."

"Dad I will stay here with you and the rest of you search for the andorids and when you find them do not fight them. Raise you power to its maxium and we will sense that and head in that direction. Future Gohan had said."

"Fine we will, but leason to once we are done with the andorids you will fight with me Kakarot."

"Alright Vegeta you got it. Goku responed."

As the rest of the Z Fighters besides Future Gohan and Goku left to find the andorids and end them once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9 Altering the past

Chapter nine: Z Fighters vs the Andorid 17 and Andorid 18

Krillin was searching over the rumble of where the lab use to be and turned around and saw the andorids flying toward where Goku and Future Gohan were. Krillin then rose his power to his maxium to let everyone know that he had indeed found the andorids. The Z Fighters other than Goku and Future Gohan all flew to where Krillin was."Krillin what is it did you find them? Piccolo had asked."

"Yes their right over there. Krillin had responed with."

"HAAA. Piccolo had shouted as he charged at Andorid 17."

Only to be punched right to the ground with a hole as big as his hand threw his stomic. "O no Piccolo. Present time Gohan had yelled has he charged at Andorid 17 only to be slamed into a mountain near by knocking him out cold."

"This was not has fun as I thought it was going to be. 17 had said has he landed on the ground near where Piccolo had landed. Now you die Piccolo. 17 had said has he flew back up into the sky."

"18 would you care to help me out?"

"Sure. As she and her brother both flew over Piccolo and blasted him with over a hundered energy blast killing him within seconds."

"Why how dare you fight him before me as Vegeta had charged at Andorid 17. Only to be slamed into the ground."

"No Vegeta! Krillin had shouted as Vegeta had gone from his super sayian form back to his basic form and out cold. This is bad I am all that is left. Krillin had said to himself."

"Look just give your friends some sensu beans and they will be just fine, well not Piccolo that is and do us a favor and tell them if they still want to fight us we would be glad to. 17 had said."

"Wait where are you going? Krillin had asked."

"We are going to go kill Goku. As Andorid 17 and Andorid 18 left in search of finding Goku and killing him."

Krillin then flew to Vegeta and gave him a sensu bean and then flew to where Present time Gohan was a him a sensu bean as well. "Where is Piccolo? Present time Gohan had asked Krillin."

"I am sorry to tell you this, but the andorids killed him."

"Nooooo! Present time Gohan had yelled with tears coming from his eyes."

Goku then came with Future Gohan on the sence to find out what had happen. Krillin gave them the news. "That means we can't use the dragon balls because Piccolo is dead."

"Look you guys I am not enough for the andorids just yet and I know a place where we can get a years worth of training in a day and its on the Lookout. Goku had said. Come on guys lets go and Vegeta are you coming. Goku had asked him."

"Fine lets go Kakorat. Vegeta had said as Goku had used instant transmission to get there."

"Alright guys are you ready to enter the Hyperbolic time chamber. Goku had asked?"

Yes let do this. Vegeta had said as Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and present time Gohan entered the Hyperbolic time chamber.


	10. Chapter 10 Altering the past

Chapter ten: Another andorid

A full year in the Hyperbolic time chamber had done a lot of work on the remaining Z Fighters. Goku, Vegeta, Future Gohan, and Present time Gohan all got a lot stronger. Krillin charged up his power to its maxium to see how mouch stronger he got. "HAAAAAA! As Krillin chared up his power."

"Wow! Krillin you as strong as a super sayian now."

Goku and the remaing Z Fighers left the Hyperbolic time chamber. Suddley they all felt a huge power level rising. "Who could that be? Is it the andorids? Krillin had asked."

"No because the andorids don't give any energy we can pick up on. Future Gohan had said."

Just then the energy they were felling vanished right in front of them. "Who are you? Krillin had asked."

"I am Cell and I am an andorid created by and I just absorbed the andorids called 17 and 18 and reached my perfect form. Now I will destory this whole planet. Cell had said as he chargred up a kamehame blastright for Earth's core. KA ME HA ME."

No Cell firing the much energy into the kamehame will destory the whole planet. Don't do it Cell please."

"HA! Cell had shouted as he release a kamehame from his hands."

O no Goku had shoted as he grabed Krillin, Vegeta, Future Gohan, and present time Gohan and telported then to New Namek. No everyone I promise I will bring you all back. Goku had said to himself."

Goku I am affared I have some bad news, but Cell is still alive. King kai had said."

"What how is that possibile? Goku had asked."

"He is now useing instant transmission to get where you are at right now."

"He's here. Krillin had shouted. What do we do now Krillin thought to himself."

"Which one of you will I kill first. Cell thought to himself. You! Destructo disk. Cell had said has he threw a destructo disk at Krillin cuting him in half."

"Krillin. NOOOOO! Goku had shouted. You will pay for this. As he flew into the sky. Solar flare. Goku said as he blinded Cell for a while and graped his friends and flew off a very far distance. Alright guys I have been hiding a secert from all of you that I learned one move that I thought not need to use, but it seems I need to and I need Future Gohan to go and distract Cell. Do you think you can do it."

"Only for about 2 hours, but thats it."

"Thats enought time. Goku had Future Gohan flew off to distract Cell."

"Alright vegeta have a move where we can be fused for 30 minutes and I know you will not life joining with me, but it is all we can do if we want to beat cell."

"I will do it just tell me how we do it and get this over with."

It took 2 hours to teach Vegeta how to do the fusion and master it, but in the end Goku and Vegeta got ready to fuse. "You ready Vegeta. Goku had asked."

"Yes lets do this. Vegeta had said back."

"This is going to be amazing Vegeta."

"Goku had said as Vegeta and Goku did the fusion, FUSION. Goku and vegeta had said. As both sayian where fused in to a mighy warior."

"My new name is Gogeta and it is time to put an end to Cell."

Gogeta had said to himself leaving where he was to fight Cell and end the horror the world was going threw.


	11. Chapter 11 Altering the past

Chapter eleven: Gogeta vs Cell.

"Thats it I have had enough of fighting you. Cell had said Now you will tell me where Goku is or I will blow up this planet as well. So your not going to tell me where he is are you. Then the end of this planet is on your hands. Cell had said charing up another kamehame at full power. KA ME HA ME."

"Don't even think about it Cell. Gogeta had said as he rush at Cell kicking him into the sky and doing a fanishing movie right behind him and kicking him right back to the ground."

"Who are you. Cell had asked as he got back up from the ground."

"I am the fused sayians of Goku and Vegeta. I guess that makes me Gogeta."

"I don't care what that makes you. I will just destroy you. Cell had said as he charged at Gogeta."

Gogeta then did a vanshing move right behind Cell. "Big Bang Ka Me Ha Me Ha. Gogeta had said releasing a huge amout of energy right at Cell."

"No I will not lose to you I won't I promise you that. I will blow up and take you and this planet with me. Cell had said as he blew himself like a balloon."

"No I have to stop him. Gogeta had said has he charged at Cell to stop him. No not now."

As Gogeta was split back into Goku and Vegeta. "What do we do now dad? Futue Gohan had asked."

"It looks like I have only one way to stop Cell now. Goku had responed with. Goodbye my friends."

As Goku had graped Cell and telported him and Cell to another planet. "Nooooo! Cell had shouted has he blew up, killing him and Goku on the planet they were on."

"Father no! Present time Gohan had said as he started to cry and thought to himself why father why with a deed pain in his chest."

"Clam down your father can be brought back to life the dragon balls from this planet. Vegeta had stated."

"Thats right thankyou Vegeta. Present time Gohan had said."

"Well lets go and find the dragon balls and wish back the Earth, everone who was killed by Cell and Trunks from the future. Future Gohan had said."

As he, Vegeta, and present time Gohan all flew off in search of the dragon balls.


	12. Chapter 12 Altering the past

Chapter twelve: Everything thing back to normal

It had taken about 2 weeks to gather all the dragon balls. "Alright it is time to bring back all are friends, the Earth, and Future Trunks Future Gohan had said."

"Denda summan the dragon. Present time Gohan had said.Z"

As the dragon was summaned. "I will grant you any 3 wishes with in my power the dragon had said."

"Alright with are first wish restore the Earth back, next wish bring back all of are friends back to life and with are third wish bring back Trunks who came from the future Future Gohan had said."

"All of your wishes have been granted. Farewell. The dragon had said has he left."

Goku however was brought back to life on another planet where he had died, but telported to New Namek. Krillin also was brought back to life as well, but it was on New Namek. "Alright you guys ready to head on home. Goku had asked."

"Yes lets go. Vegeta had said."

"Wait where is Krillin? Goku had asked."

"Wait for me! Krillin had yelled as he charged towards Goku."

"Alright lets go back home. Goku had said as he, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Gohan, and prsent time Gohan all telported back to Earth. As they got there Future Trunks was waiting for them."

"Alright you guys we are off back to our own time and thanks for everything you have done for us. Future Gohan had said."

"Yes we are now enough to take on the andorids in our time and end this war. Trunks had said. Alright bye guys. Future Gohan had said as he was about to fly off to where is time machine was."

"Wait Gohan. Vegeta had orderd."

"Yah what is it Vegeta?"

"Here catch. As Vegeta had through a capsule at him."

Gohan then graped it. "Thanks, but what is this Vegeta?"

"Its a space ship to head to New Namek. Use it to get there and use their dragonballs to wish all of your friends, people back to life, all restore the Eath back to its glory."

"Thanks Vegeta. You are the best."

"Just go Vegeta had said."

Alright bye guys. Future Gohan and Trunks had said as they flew off to their time machine."

"Alright you ready to go back to our time and end the andorids Trunks? Future Gohan had asked."

Yes lets do this. Trunks had said as he and Future Gohan had got back into their time machine and dead on for home to put an end to the andorids once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13 Altering the past

Chapter thirteen: Future Gohan vs Andorids 17, 18 and Cell

Gohan and Trunks had mad it back to their own time. The andorids were haveing a great time blowing up buildings near where Gohan and Trunks had landed. "Alright thats it I have had enough of this it is time to put an end to the andorids. Gohan had said turning into a super sayian 2."

Trunks and Gohan then flew off the to face the andorids.

"Hey is that Gohan and Trunks. 17 had asked his sister?"

Yes it is and Gohan looks different. 18 had responded with.

Gohan and Trunks had then landed on the ground near the andorids. "Alright ready to die andorids? Gohan had said with a smile on his face."

"Us die your funny. 17 had said"

17 lets kill this punck. I have had enough of letting him escape from us. 18 had said."

As 17 and 18 had charged right at Gohan. Gohan then did a vanshing move. "

Where is he? 18 had asked to herself."

Hey he is behind you sis look out. 17 had said.

"Hun? 18 had said as she was punched by Gohan into the pile of destoryed buildings."

"Now you two will die. KA ME HA ME. As Gohan had charged up a kamehame right at Andorid 17 and Andorid 18. HA!"

As Gohan had fired a kamehame right at the andorids killing them within seconds. "Finaily it is almost over all that is left is you. I know you are out there Cell."

Gohan and Trunks then flew off back to where the time machine was. Cell was about to get into the time machine. "Don't even think about it Cell. Future Gohan had said as he launched a energy ball at the time machine, blowing it up to where Cell couldn't use it."

"Sorry Cell, but it is time to end you once and for all. Trunks had said as he and Gohan had pnched Cell to the ground."

"Now you die Cell KA ME HA ME HAAAA! As Gohan had fired a kamehame blast right at Cell killing him in seconds."

"Finally its all over you did it Gohan. Trunks had said."

"Thanks, but we still have to go to New Namek and use their dragon balls to fix all the damage the andorids have done. Gohan had said."

Right lets go. Trunks had said as Gohan had summand the capsule with the space ship that Vegeta had given them.


	14. Chapter 14 Altering the past

Chapter Fourteen: The future savior

After a week of traveling, Future Gohan and Trunks had landed on New Namek. "Now it is time to to find the dragon balls. Futuer gohan had said."

It had taken Gohan and Trunks 2 weeks to find out all the dragon balls on New Namek. "Hey who is that in the sky? Trunks had asked."

"Its Denda. Hey Denda down here. Future Gohan had said."

"Hun. Hey its you Gohan, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need to bring back my friends who died by the andorids. Gohan had said."

"Alright I am here to help. Denda had said."

"Alright lets summan the dragon. Trunks had said with a smile on his face to finaily see his father once again."

The dragon was then summaned right in front of them. "Alright with are first wish bring back all the live the andorids have taken, for are next wish restore the Earth back to its glory, and with are third wish bring back Goku who got a heart virus."

"All of your wishes have been granted. Farewell. The dragon had said as he left."

"Alright Denda me and Trunks are of back to Earth. Bye Denda. Gohan had said as he and Trunks were flying back to their space ship."

Future Gohan had finaily got back to Earth after 1 week. Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters were standing in the city waiting for Gohan and Trunks to arrivle. "Son i'm so pround of you. Goku had said."

Gohan had turned around to see that his father was right behind him. "Dad I have missed you. Gohan had said as he had hunged his father."

"Its alright my son the Earth is saved thanks to you."

"I know dad."

"Hey Vegeta I know how much you want a rematch against me so lets do this. Goku had said."

"First we should leave this place."

"Right lets go. Goku had said has he and Vegta had left to have a great fight together after a very long time. Goku and Vegeta had turned into super sayian at their most maxium power."

"Lets do this Vegeta."

"Right this is going to me a great one I can feel it."

As Vegeta and Goku had charged ar each other to have another great fight together.

Thank you for reading and please go and check out my friend's story History of Goten by DBZHISTORY


End file.
